


In your eyes

by ravenadottir



Series: Rennell [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: After many rights and wrongs, you're leaving the show with Gary.Having those 30 days, and going through so much in so little time was nothing compared to what's about to come.Sharing a life is not always easy and you'll find that out soon enough.This story features the most important people in Gary's life, like his nan, mother, Dicky, and some of the friends you made in the villa.***on hiatus***
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Gary Rennell, Dicky & Gary Rennell, Dicky/Gary Rennell, Gary - Relationship, Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Original Character(s), Lottie/Gary Rennell, Marisol/Gary Rennell
Series: Rennell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105484
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been in my drafts for almost a year now.  
> I had an urge of writing it for Gary mostly for the comic relief.  
> And instead of making it the last chapter, I decided to change up the order in his story.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Observation here. There's three pieces of work I wrote a while ago, that are intertwined with this fic, all of them can be found on the series "Rennell", where this same title is located as well.

“Once upon a time, a beautiful princess lived

She had the beauty of a summer night,

and her eyes shined like stars

Her sarcasm deep as the dark night sky

The princess went on a quest,

a quest dreaded by many,

but this is no ordinary tale

this is about love, you can bet a penny

This is the story of the Warrior princess

and her Knight in a polished armor!

Get ready to hear about the sorcereress

And how her face went sour”

There were gasps from the watchers, as he kept telling the story. Gesturing, waving his hands and arms, sometimes eyes wide, sometimes, with a grim look.

“Ok, but can you stop rhyming? That seems tiring.”

“Yes, keep it tight before we start conspiring!” the second watcher completed. After a laugh and a “shush” from the storyteller, he continued.

“Fine. I’ll stop the rhyming. Was running out of them anyway!” he shrugged, luring a laugh from his expectants. “The princess approached the castle, sword in hand, respectable garment on her body! In the middle of the beach, the castle opened its doors to shelter the ten, some not as courageous and attractive young people. She found herself in front of a line of five gentlemen: the brave, handsome, intelligent, funny, charismatic, caring, loving, much appreciated by all the others, Knight!”

Two sets of rolling eyes catch his, and he snorts from laughing. “I’m telling you! He was _amazing.”_

The watchers rolled their fingers as a sign to move on. Perching his lips, the narrator continued. “The second man was the wise Librarian. Timid and careful with his voice. He didn’t spare much knowledge at the time, but he became a friend to the brave Knight. The third in line, a disgrace to the name of gentlemen all around the Village. As his words resonated in the air, the only person could understand him was either Slytherin, Voldemort or Harry Potter. So, his name was Parseltongue of Fake Beverages.”

A giggle interrupts him, but he just giggles back and continues. “The fourth, a respectable man, at least that’s what we… erm…” Gary cleared his throat. “I mean… erm… _they thought._ The Bashful Player, carrying with him nothing but the will of conquering the princess’ heart. Or any princess that came through those doors. The fifth and final gentleman was, what can only be described as, the court cook and Jester.” A laugh interrupts his story, making him grunt. “Excuse me, ma’am? Do you mind?” he cocks his head, staring at the laughing expectant.

“I’m sorry... but that was funny…”

With a flourishing gesture, he says. “Why, thank you.” He clears his throat and continues. “The princess had to make a choice and after the convincing and eloquent speech of the brave Knight…”

“Pff, the… what now?!”

“His _eloquent speech.”_

“Ha… that’s funny too!”

“Ma’am… I’m warning you. I’m not afraid of using my powers to cast you out of these chambers.”

 _“I’m sorry…_ I’ll stop interrupting…” She pinches her index finger and thumb, zipping up her mouth as Gary kept shaking his head in disapproval, but laughing along with the audience of two. He then proceeded.

“The princess decided to greet the Knight with her hand, taking him to the bean… I mean, the reserved area for conversation with… erm… oval… shaped… furniture?” He looks at the two of them, confused looks on their faces, so he mouths “bean bags”. They nod and shrug, so he continues. “The next few days were followed by so many tempestuous happenings! Something caused by a new member of the castle, the Priestess of Glamour. She stole away the Knight from the Warrior Princess. What a tragedy that was, I tell you! The princess was livid, well…” he furrows his brows in a thoughtful manner. “… yeah, she was upset. The noble Knight had to stay in a different accommodation with the Priestess. He _did not enjoy that. Let’s make it very clear._ ”

They roll their eyes.

“Anyway… the next morning, the courageous Princess showed more wingspan than no other common woman had ever displayed. She stole the Advocate and the Writer’s breakfast!”

“Oooh!” the very excited voices echo in the room.

“Yes! I’ll tell you… it was dope!” They tilt their heads to the side, confused. “Really cool.” he explained, bringing a look of understanding upon their faces. “The Writer stormed out of the chamber, leaving the Advocate, the Knight and the Princess behind. And soon, the advocate also left. As the princess and the knight enjoyed their morning feast, he realized… this wasn’t, indeed, a common woman. She was special, and exactly what his quest was about. The suitors all around kept themselves on their toes, since a Re-suitor Ceremony was about to happen. The Knight lost the Princess to the Court Cook/Jester when he picked her out of the line of respectable, and some not so respectable, women. The Knight had to make a choice between the Advocate and the Writer.”

Another amused “ooh” comes from the audience. “I know… mates… it was brutal…” he chuckled nervously, but cleared his throat. “The Knight then chose the Advocate. She understood the reasoning of the quest and respected its rules. That, unfortunately, meant the writer was dumped… I mean… expelled from the Village. But in his heart, he knew, he made the right choice. The Advocate had a better chance of finding a suitor. The next morning, a feast was offered. A great spread of items, that without the Princess, the brave Knight didn’t enjoy as much as he could. But he had an opportunity to speak to her, as she accompanied him to the implement room. As he vented about his misfortune, he realized he could no longer lie to himself, but he had to fight his urges and be respectful with the Jester, since they were becoming companions! The Princess, however, did not carry that philosophy, and planted on the Knight, the most amazing kiss he’d ever had. Something so Venusian, he could barely speak.” Gary smiled to himself as he fiddled with his watch. “That moment was, forever, imprinted in his mind.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Exclaimed the girl.

“I know right?! Anyway… days have gone by, and the Knight caught himself wondering, what would life be if he had the chance to be the one in the princess’ accommodations. But all the suitors got used to the rhythm of the Village. Until…” he narrowed his eyes, staring at the two listeners with an ominous voice. “… a storm came. Two eligible gentlemen arrived in the castle. The Princess met them, by the moat. The Bodyhealer carried, I must say, an impressive physique. As for the Mountain Ascender, well… I guess you could say he was also attractive as hell. And for the Knight’s despair, the Bodyhealer was willing to fight for the Princess, along with the Jester. What an unfortunate luck the poor Knight had. Luckily for him, the princess was willing to take him up on his offer, forgetting whoever crossed their path, to embrace a romance.”

“Oh… the Knight was really into her, huh?”

“He was going mad about it, little ones.”

“Ok… so what happened next?”

“The Knight had a hard time. The Advocate decided to sneak around with the Parseltongue.”

“Wait…” the boy raised a hand to stop the tale, a bewildered look on his face. “I thought the Knight wanted the Princess.”

“He did.”

“So why being sad about the Advocate?” said the girl, curious.

“Because he was betrayed. It’s not that the Knight had deep feelings, it’s that the Knight didn’t have a single break since he lost his Princess…”

“Ohhh… I get it… please continue, sir.”

With a chuckle, Gary continued his story. “As the two of them carried on a romance, the Knight and the Princess could steal brief moments, to enjoy each other’s companies. One of them, during a tempestuous discussion between the Priestess of Glamour… and the Inked Sorcerer!”

“Oooh! What was the discussion about?”

“Well… if the Priestess did… erm… hit… no…” he thought deeply about something medieval enough to illustrate the situation. “… romantically invested in the noble Librarian… who was suited with the Ambassador of Make Believe.”

“Ooh! Drama!” they clapped their hands, visibly excited.

“Oh, yeah… indeed.”

“Did they fight?”

“You can say that. They even made the Knight starve!”– he gestured mysteriously, eyes wide.

“Ooh… that’s cool!”

“Hey… I was… I mean… the Knight was hungry!”

The little girl furrowed her brows, throwing a dismissive hand. “Ok… I’m sure the Knight was fine… just… tell us what happened next!”

The narrator perches his lips with an annoyed expression but keeps going. “As they shared a moment alone, in the nourishment room, the Knight couldn’t wait for another day, without a kiss from the brave Princess. She sealed his lips with hers, after he asked kindly to have her in his arms, once more. They shared a brief, but another, treasured moment. He couldn’t wait until the next Re-suitor Ceremony, to finally be able to call her “his”. So many events, until the chance the Knight was waiting. He conquered the Aptitude contest! And I must add…” Gary made a shell with his hand, whispering the next part, visibly smug. “His garments caused the women around to faint of delight!”

“Yeah, right!”

“Hey!” he pointed a finger. “It happened, alright? Let it go! So… finally, when the eligible women could pick a man, to take on a love meeting…”

“A what, now?”

“Um… love meeting…” he responded, apprehensive.

"What's that?”

“A date.”

“Ohhh! Ok…” the two expectants looked at each other, shrugging. “Go on.”

“The princess didn’t choose the Jester or any other suitor. She chose the brave Knight to follow her on the expected date. Sir Gareth couldn’t be happier. They shared one more kiss before returning to the castle, but drama was lurking!”

The boy and girl gasped, covering their mouths, causing the storyteller to suppress a laugh. “The Inked Sorcerer! The one who had a moment with the Knight, several days earlier, couldn’t take her defeat, and turned against the Princess, trying to swallow both of the lovers in her foul logic!”

“Whooaaa…”

Gary was proud of causing so many gasps and reactions. “But the Knight only had eyes for one woman. The Warrior who owned his heart. The fine as hell and funny, Princess! As the ceremony took place, finally, he had her in his arms. In the accommodations they shared that night…” he stopped himself, licking his lips in a pensive way. “Well… suffice to say… they were… falling in love.”

“Aw! That’s so cute!”

“I know, right?” he nudged them with just as a wide smile as they were showing. “The Village had its torments to come, when the front gates slammed open to accommodate a massive Orc and a tender, loving Pink Fairy. The report, of eligible new people, shook the Villagers, along with the fistful of fizzing dust the Fairy spilled all around. The secrets kept by the Inked Sorcerer and Sir Gareth were revealed.”

“Oh my god… what did she say?!”

“The fairy gave away the vision of the Knight and the Inked Sorcerer’s secret… kiss.”

They gasped with the revelation. “What?! That’s… damn! She wasn’t playing around!”

“I don’t know if it was on purpose, guys.”

The little girl was too skeptical, and a little impatient. “Aha. Sure it wasn’t.”

The boy then exclaimed. “Who cares! Was the Princess sad?”

“Well…” He perched his lips, looking down at his lap, but cleared his throat to continue. “Yes. The Knight couldn’t unsee the look of shock she gave him that night. But…” Gary’s voice cracked. “She forgave him. The problem is the Princess had to deal with the estrangements between the Inked Sorcerer, the Priestess of Glamour, the Pink Fairy and the Ambassador of Make Believe. It was no easy task, but no one would be braver and more capable than the Warrior Princess! She took the matters in hand and destroyed them, like it was nothing! But it was no use since another storm was about to crash the Village.”

“Another one?!”

“I know…” he sighed with a tired expression as he rolled his eyes. “A surprise Re-suitor Ceremony was bound to happen that night. And then, unexpectedly, the massive, weird looking Orc made a choice. And it was an unfair one. A choice that shook the castle to its foundations!”

“Oooh…! The kids were excited once more.

“He chose to be a suitor to the… Ambassador of Make Believe! The other Villagers gasped with shock, but the Ceremony had to go on! The Librarian, now alone, needed to pick one of the ladies. And he had no choice but to be with… the Priestess of Glamour!”

The boy huffed with disbelief. “Oof! For real?”

“Word… and then… the bastard!”

“Oh…? The bastard?” their eyes went wide with confusion.

“Yes! The bastard. The one that stole the Princess from Sir Gareth!” Their mouths hanged open as he continued the story. “The bastard chose the Knight’s beloved. His heart broke into a million pieces. He thought to himself perhaps the Princess had changed her mind and didn’t love him anymore. He wanted to be swollen by a hole in the ground.”

Gary stopped for a moment, shaking his head. But just as quick, he shook it off, to continue. “They tried to communicate their worries, but it was impossible. The commotion all around stopped them from having a much needed second together. All the Villagers, still shook by the Ceremony, went to the chambers, for a much-deserved rest. For the first time in days, Sir Gareth tossed and turned with difficulty to fall asleep. He managed to drift off to a terrible, unsettling, and _disturbing_ slumber. He was… sad. The Princess was also sad. The air, in the chambers, was heavy.”

The boy, curious, raised his hand to stop the story. “Wow… wait, who did the Knight pick?”

“Oh… he picked the Fairy.”

“I like her!”

“Yeah… she’s great.” Gary had a light gloominess on his eyes, playing with his rings. “But she wasn’t the Princess…”

“Yeah, the princess sounds way cooler.”

“Exactly!” Gary raised his hand, expecting the little boy to high five it. When he did, he moved on. “The next morning, the Knight was awakened by the Warrior, owner of his heart. Her words were upsetting. She and the other women were leaving the Village, for a quest outside of the castle. The brave Sir Gareth couldn’t tag along. It was a “girls only” kind of matter. Before leaving, the Princess and the Knight shared one last moment. One last moment before she was taken to a terrible, vicious, disgusting place!”

“Where?!” the kids gasped at the same time.

“A place so horrid, you could only picture it in your worst nightmare!” his wide eyes, and grim gesturing, made the audience gulp.

“Whoa! What was this place?”

“The Household of Affection!”

The two siblings shared a look. “That doesn’t sound so bad…”

“You should’ve seen it! So many men floundering for the ladies’ affections! Absurd, I tell you! The vicious Red Pirate, accompanied by the Horny Canine Keeper, the Finger Musician, the other Finger Musician, that wasn’t… so good at his job.” Gary trailed off with a pensive face. “Actually… not good at anything… you see, he was sort of a jackass.”

“Dad! Stop that!” the boy wasn’t having his father’s bull.

“Yeah, we get it. The guy was a tool. But what happened next?!”

“Alright… little ma’am… little fella, geez… you can’t say one thing…”

“Dad!” the twins gasped in unison.

“Alright, alright! Click later for the personal commentary then. The Red Pirate, the Horny Canine Keeper, the Finger Musician, the inferior Jester, and other two. Warlock of Joined Fingers… and the Garment Poser. They were all ready to snatch the Princess… or any woman really. They were a bunch of thirsty asshol…”

“Dad!”

“You’re trailing off again, Mr.”

“Sorry… sorry. “The _not at all eligible men_ wanted to be taken by the ladies, back to the castle, to live in our Village! And, at the same time, _not all eligible women_ arrived where the Gentlemen stayed! The Castle was filled with new suitors! They were furiously looking for a brave man. Anyone with a… erm… _spot to fill_ , would do! And the Bashful Player fell under the charms of the Abundant.”

His son’s nose wrinkled with uncertainty. “The… what?”

“The Abundant… the woman with fierce curves and a gentle smile, but killer personality. A deceiver of cards…”

“So why not call her a Deceiver of Cards?” the boy looked at him, confused.

“Yeah… why not?” You’re leaning on the door, observing as Gary tells the story, looking at him with arms folded on your chest and raised brows.

“I just thought… ‘cause she was… and then… “

“Oh… I know what abundant means, _Sir”._ Your words made him tilt his head, embarrassed. “But, please… don’t let me stop you.” you winked at the kids, turning on your heel and leaving the room.

The boy, stifling a laugh, couldn’t help himself. “And it was in that moment… that he knew… he f…”

“Boy, you better not finish the sentence.”

The twins exchanged a look, turning to stare at their father, pleased with themselves.

“Can I finish my tale, now?”

“Please… we’re waiting for you, really…”

“I mean, talking about a distracted story teller.”

“You know… you two are just like your mother!”

“That’s a great thing.” Said the girl, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“You know what?” Suppressing a laugh, Gary shrugged, nodding. “It really is. But maybe I should call her…” he leaned closer with a mischievous look. “… The Button Pusher!”

The twins laughed, and pleased with himself, Gary continued to tell the tale. “Finally, after the longest three days and three nights of the Knight’s life, the women had returned. He knew it since the day she left. No suitor could make him question what he had with the princess. He wouldn’t be tempted. But a small part of his heart was tormented, wondering what _she_ would do. What would it be the Princess’ choice when she returned? As the Knight followed the path to meet the suitors around the blazes, he found her.”

Gary smiled to himself again, folding the rim of his flannel. “He was ecstatic at the vision of her, sitting alone by the Blaze Pit. Apprehensive, the Knight looked at her, to see she was returning a relieved smile, and a loving look. Fortunately, the Princess didn’t find a better suitor than Sir Gareth. And you can be damn sure, the Knight wasn’t even looking for a replacement.”

“Aw… that’s really nice!”

“I know. But… it was days until they could be together again. A brutal decision by the Bastard had the princess endangered from being expelled from the Village. The Pink Fairy had made the same choice, leaving Sir Gareth to fear an expulsion as well. But the next day, at night, a Re-Suitor Ceremony was about to happen. Unfortunately, the Knight had to make a hard decision.”

“What was it?”

“Well… a sad loss for the Village. The Knight was to choose between the Priestess of Glamour, who he had become friends with, and the Fairy. And it was no easy task to decide who to keep in the Castle, and who to leave alone, without finding love. After much consideration, the noble Sir Gareth chose to keep the Fairy, a very close friend to the Warrior Princess, and all the suitors around. But the loss they faced was unfair, and they were in shock for days. Especially the Warrior Princess. Until, when everything seemed to be going back on track, another storm hit the Village!”

“Another one?!”

“I know, my guy. It was getting old really fast!”

“I’ll say.”

“Two new suitors. Women, looking for gentlemen, were arriving on a fateful morning. That day, the new arrivals, The Untruthful and the Sneezer, chose two men for Love Meetings. One of them was the brave Knight. The Princess, worried about his feelings and thoughts, was shocked as he was taken by The Untruthful!”

As the kids gasped, he tossed his head back, laughing. “Although the Knight was constantly admiring the Warrior Princess from afar, still, her heart was unsettled. When they returned from the Love Meeting, another storm hit the Castle. This time, tales and lies rained upon the Villagers, when The Sneezer told fables she wasn’t supposed to, and the Fairy spread the word across the Reign. The Bashful Player and The Untruthful shared a lover’s kiss, despite him being the suitor of the Deceiver of Cards!”

“Oh, my god! Another secret kiss?!” his daughter was appalled.

“Yeah, a lot of those were happening, huh?” the boy looked at his father, amused.

“Hey… it happens…”

“Sure, it does…” the little one rolled his eyes, looking at his sister.

“Everyone is just… I don’t know, it’s weird.”

“They were adults looking for love. It’s bound to happen.” Gary snuggled closer between them. “But it doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing… does it?”

“Well… if people get hurt, then yes… it’s a bad thing.”

Gary stared at his daughter, pensive, bursting with pride. “I’m proud of you, Jules. It is a bad thing.”

“I know. I’m very smart. So… what about the Princess? Did she ever forgive the Knight for the kiss with the Sorcerer?”

“Yes. She did. She was understanding of what happened.”

“I wouldn’t.” Jules said, perching her lips before continuing. “That was really bad. If you like someone, you don’t kiss other people.”

“Yeah…” Gary scratched the back of his head. “You’re right.”

Luke put his little hand on Gary’s knee. “So why _did_ the Knight kiss the Sorcerer?”

“Let’s be clear here… Lot… I mean, _the Sorcerer_ kissed the Knight. And that was the only time that ever happened. She was upset and he was there for her, but at the end, it didn’t mean anything to the Knight.”

“It sure meant something to her, right?”

Gary pursed his lips. “Yes… I guess it did.”

“Anyway… keep going… I wanna see if the Deceiver of the Cards beats up the Untruthful!”

Gary chuckled for a moment, shaking his head. “You’re your mother, all day, every day… anyway! The next day, the ladies, all of them, were taken away from the Castle. They were invited by the Court to spend a day at the Royal Shore! Don’t think this particular adventure wasn’t filled with intrigues, though. No. It was a battle between the defenders of the truth and the Untruthful… trying to lie her ass off! The Warrior Princess, once again, fought for honesty and honor! And as for the gentlemen left in the Castle, well… They were on a Sea Adventure! Filled with excitement and battles against the creatures of the sea!”

“That sounds amazing!” Luke clapped, excited.

“Yeah, tell us that part!”

“Don’t worry, I will… but it’s a story for another day.” Gary brushed his nose with Jules’ nose, then Luke’s, making them laugh.

“That tickles!”

“I know! That’s why I do it!

“Ok… Pirate story for a different day then.” Luke joined his hands together. “What happened after the ladies went back to the Castle?”

“Well… the Princess was invited by the Court to cook with her suitor at the time. The Knight was incredibly jealous. And not because he was a complete disaster in the kitchen, alright! He always wanted her to teach him how to cook more than eggs, or a _mean_ cuppa. He did make a mean cuppa… but… fortunately, she had only eyes for the Knight, as he had only eyes for her. That night, when all the eligible ones went to the chambers to rest, they met under the moonlight to talk about the future. Nothing could’ve made him happier than having that conversation with her, at the time. But the Knight couldn’t handle another moment without her. He just wanted to embrace her and never let go, but sadly, with a kiss, they said good night, to prepare themselves for the fateful day that was to come. The next morning, the Inked Sorcerer wanted to force her will upon the Princess. She wanted to be suited with Sir Gareth, even though, the entire time in the Castle, he only declared interest in the Warrior Princess. She fought for him, declaring war, to put the Sorcerer in her place and to finally, be able to share more than just a brief moment, with her true love. The Jester then made a decision, and chose the Sorcerer, so she wouldn’t be expelled from the Castle.”

“What a load of crap!” Jules threw her arms. “The Jester has done nothing but being kind to everyone. Why didn’t he find his love?”

“I know, right! He could’ve been with the Fairy! Why saving the Sorcerer with the Fairy right there?!” Luke sounds disappointed, shaking his head.

“I’m sure that’s what everyone was wondering. But that’s the price you pay for friendship. Unfortunately, the Jester was too kind, and the Sorcerer used him to stay in the Castle. And after the Re-suitor Ceremony, finally, Sir Gareth could pick his true beloved and have the quiet days they deserved. But oh! Of course, a surprise was bound to happen, and after 24 days of confinement, the Villagers were hit, yet, with another surprise.” Gary pulled a straight face, whispering loudly to cause a stir. “ _The Revenants!”_

“Revenants?!”

“Yes. Revenants. The Writer, expelled once by the decision of the Knight, has returned. And with her, the other bastard, who wanted nothing but to fight for the Princess’ heart… _again!_ Both of them invited Sir Gareth and his lover to Love Meetings, to try and bring chaos to the Castle.”

The kids just huffed, impatiently. “Oh, my days, when is this crap going to stop?!” Juled pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

“Right? There’s gotta be like… a gazillion castles for them to live in!” Luke’s annoyed face lured a laugh from his dad.

“And just like the other suitors, Sir Gareth was startled by the changes the Writer had done on herself, and as the Princess called her, she was now, the Indignant Writer! She was, according to the Warrior Princess, trying to get in between them, to bring discord upon the lovers! But he had to make sure she knew… nothing could make the Knight let go of the Princess. She was too important… and too special. But just like the Red Demon, the Other Bastard tried to get in between the affections they shared for one another. Until, an opportunity… a new Task! The suitors would share their goals in life, to see if they were, truly, a Match, like the Castle was designed to make it happen.”

A smile spread across your lips and without second thought, you joined him and the twins on the bed, sitting across them, pulling Luke to stay on your lap. “Alright, narrator, go on.” You said, gesturing.

“My pleasure, ma’am.” Before he could his gaze fell on Jules, under his arm, then on you and his son, hugged, ready to listen. He grinned, shaking his head. “Anyway… Sir Gareth and the Warrior shared a perfect score, but were brazenly _robbed_ by the judges. The Other Bastard and the Indignant Writer decided to rule that the Jester and the Sorcerer were the winners. Even though they weren’t a real suited couple! But fear not, brave children, see, that wasn’t a matter at all, since the Knight had bigger plans for that sunset.”

“Ooh! What did he do? Jules’s eyes twinkled.

Gary’s eyes locked on yours for a moment, before answering. “He confessed his love, as the sun set on the horizon, the most beautiful dusk the Knight had ever seen.”

The twins stared at Gary, gobsmacked. “And… did the Princess say the same to him?” his son had a gleam in his eye, luring his dad’s gaze to fall on him, making suspense and waiting a moment, before answering.

“Yes. Of course she did!” The twins shared a grin, turning their focus to their dad. “The Warrior Princess and the Knight were meant to be. They knew it, since the first time they laid eyes on each other. Their hearts would flutter with every word exchanged, and kiss given. No one in the world could make the Knight laugh like she did. And as the time approached, they would now go on a special Love Meeting. A floatie on the Royal Shore, the most beautiful landscape, along with her, and a smile that would blind a thousand stars. So bright the Sun could never offuscate!”

Your chuckle was discreet and you talked in a low voice, from the corner of your mouth. _“Reaching a little bit there are we? Sir?”_

He perched his lips in response. “Never. You see, that was the day Sir Gareth picked up the courage of asking the most important question he was dying to ask.” With another flourish, he raised his arms, mimicking the memory as he held your hands in his. “Brave and gorgeous Warrior Princess, would you like to be my betrothed?”

“Oh damn… did he really?” Jules looked up, and as her dad nodded, she continued. “Did she say yes?”

Gary couldn’t help his dorky smile, fixating his gaze on yours. “She accepted with grace and decorum…”

You rushed to complete his response. “Yes, grace and decorum! Let’s keep that in mind, yeah?”

“Although… there was a lot of _shaking_ decorum!” your husband couldn’t help himself.

Your pointed look was unmistakable. “Alright, _settle down_ ! You may continue, _sir_.”

And as he smiled again, a dorky wide grin, he continued. “As I was saying. They remained together, through thick and thin, until the Court announced the winners of that year’s Tournament. As the only couple who truly found love, and wanted to stay together after the innumerous tasks, the Warrior Princess and the Knight were declared the winners, sharing the prize and the love they found.” Gary’s eyes ran on his kids’. “The end.” Jules and Luke stared at Gary annoyed, and expectantly making eyes with their dad. “Fine… not the end… to be continued…”

“Alright. It’s late, and the adults have royal matters to discuss, right?” you pulled the covers so Jules could jump in her bed, catching her mid jump in the air. “Girl, go to bed.”

“Exactly!” Gary’s arms braced Luke and after he slobbered the poor kid with kisses, he dropped him on the bed, covering him entirely. “Good night, _sir_ Luke.”

“Alright… covers… pillow… and sleep!” You pulled the duvet over Jules, kissing her forehead, as Gary did the same with Luke, then switched places to do the same to the other.

“Good night, guys.” You switched the light, shooting them a smile.

The twins were settled under the covers, now turning to the door to say good night. “Good night mom, good night dad.”

“Alright, guys, see you at breakfast.” As you closed the door behind you, Gary took your hand, twining his fingers with yours, sighing. You couldn’t help but notice Gary’s gaze on the closed door behind him.

“What’s wrong?” you whispered.

“Nothing… nothing is wrong… it’s just…” he trailed off, rubbing his forehead. “They’re so much like you!”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“No, no! Just…” he sighed, deeply. “I’m glad they are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! They’re snarky just like you, babe!”

He gasped, appalled. “Oh, I’m not snarky, you are!”

"Sure I am.”

“Living proof, walking and talking, ma’am!”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dicky is coming later, he’s waiting for the wife to leave a meeting.”

“Psh!” he exhaled, hands on his waist, adjusting his sweater. “Wife. I’ll never get used to that word, if I’m honest!”

“Well… she’s been with us for s while now, babe.” You raised a finger to flicker his nose. “Might as well.”

“So. What do you want for dinner today?”

You stopped in your tracks with a pensive look, trying to make words come out. “Well, I-I was thinking about… maybe… before we can have dinner, we should go to the bedroom.”

A grin took the place of his resting face, luring a slap on his arm. “Why am I getting hit? You were the one who suggested the bedroom!” he gestured to you, his other hand brushing on his upper arm.

“Ok, so I have something for you in there.”

“Oh… kay… and what’s that?”

“A shirt.”

“A… shirt? Like a new one?”

“Yes. A new shirt.”

He stopped to stare at you, curiosity all over his face. “Alright, I’ll bite it. What is it?”

“Well, you’re gonna have to come with me and see it.”

As you led him down the narrow hallway, you took his hand, glancing back from time to time, to enjoy the suspense. On your bed, splayed out, a brand new flannel, close to his pillow.

The big-square pattern he liked the most. The somber colors you loved.

“Aha…” Gary analyzed the piece of clothing from a closer distance, hovering over the piece, narrowing his eyes. “So… what’s the catch?”

“No catch. You should try it on.”

“Tr-… ok.”

It was common for Gary to be skeptical. Over the years you and Dicky certainly shook his trust, so a lonely shirt on the bed was a suspiciously nice thing to be done by you.

He took his sweater off, now throwing the flannel on his own shoulders. As he adjusted the sleeves, he would cast suspicious gazes at you.

“So?” you asked.

“Well. It’s a bit big.”

“Oh yeah, I know.”

“Y-you…” his lips twisted with annoyance while he shrugged it off. “Then why giving it to me?”

“I didn’t say the flannel was for you, love.” Again, with a flicker on his nose, you took the piece from his hands, throwing it on your own shoulders. “Here. How do I look?”

“You…” his head tilted as he rubbed his chin, sarcastically. “I think you’re swimming in there.”

You grinned, raising one brow with smug energy. “For now.”


End file.
